


New Adventures (Bondage)

by unpretty-writer (merrabeth)



Series: Alphabet Kink [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Smut, kink teacher! minhyuk, showhyuk - Freeform, shownu is a vanilla birb lbr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrabeth/pseuds/unpretty-writer
Summary: “I just think you would look so hot tied up, babe.”The same hand runs down his neck, heat seeming to lurch to the surface of his palm as he runs it down Hyunwoo’s exposed chest. “All this muscle bound together by leather, trying to break free…” he trails off with a sigh, and though Hyunwoo is still having a hard time imagining it himself, his lover’s hungry expression easily gets to him, makes liquid fire pool in his groin and his member twitch uncomfortably in his jeans.“So, then, what are we waiting for?” Hyunwoo’s voice croaks out, and he's surprised at the lust in his own tone.ORMinhyuk shows Hyunwoo one of the many kinks that exists (B is for Bondage)





	New Adventures (Bondage)

**Author's Note:**

> The continuations of the Kink Alphabet that I am participating in with Joohoney-bun. B is for Bondage.

“So you wouldn't mind if I tied you up.” Minhyuk presents this as a statement rather than a question. Yet he still expects Hyunwoo to answer.

Said man seems to completely shut down in the brain department, rusty cogs stuttering before picking up again.

“Yeah,” scoffs the elder. He should have seen the conversation going this way. He should be honest. But he can't quite help himself when his boyfriend is on his lap like this, bitten lips curled into a playful smirk while an eyebrow is raised in expectation. His mouth doesn't seem to work all that well in this state when he's not completely masking the other in wet kisses, so he continues. “I've been tied up so many times, like _loads_ of- I probably came o-out of the womb tied up in my mother’s-”

“I'm gonna stop you there,” Minhyuk interrupts, grimace oh so prominent. “This is Sexy Time and I know your mother too well.”

Hyunwoo gives a nod in agreement, finding comfort in the way his palms cover the skin of his boyfriend’s narrow hips, so much he can touch of his slender frame. Though his heart kicks in anticipation, he's not sure how eager he is for the aforementioned act: bondage. He had heard of it a few times in the past, skimmed past the thumbnails on porn clips that showed men and women wrapped in leather bounds (usually with puffy faces from all their tears). Hyunwoo has never really contemplated that sort of thing for him, however.

Maybe the worry is written on his features. And while Minhyuk could have taken this opportunity to call Hyunwoo out on his bluff, he simply smoothes a hand down the other’s face, calming to the touch. “I just think you would look so hot tied up, babe.”

The same hand runs down his neck, heat seeming to lurch to the surface of his palm as he runs it down Hyunwoo’s exposed chest. “All this muscle bound together by leather, trying to break free…” he trails off with a sigh, and though Hyunwoo is still having a hard time imagining it himself, his lover’s hungry expression easily gets to him, makes liquid fire pool in his groin and his member twitch uncomfortably in his jeans.

“So, then, what are we waiting for?” Hyunwoo’s voice croaks out, and he's surprised at the lust in his own tone.

Minhyuk blinks up, his boyfriend's question coming to him in increments (they really are perfect for eachother). The smile that slowly curls on his lips is of pure joy, and Hyunwoo can't stop himself from mirroring it. “Really?”

With only a nod, Minhyuk is up, grabbing the other's wrist and dragging him up from the couch and to their bedroom.

Surely Hyunwoo can get into this. How painful can it be?

* * *

 

It’s fucking torture.

To Hyunwoo’s satisfaction, Minhyuk was not, in fact, hiding a pair of leather cuffs anywhere in their room. But the both of them had enough ties to suffice for their adventure, and what a ride it has been so far.

Minhyuk did a surprisingly great job of tying Hyunwoo to the bed, the silk ties wrapping around the elder’s wrists and weaving together with the slats of the headboard. They had both ridden of the clothes a while ago at this point, which Hyunwoo should thank his unlucky stars for. Because his boyfriend was absolute sin, putting on a show just for him.

With his head fallen back, Hyunwoo gets a clear sight of the red painting Minhyuk’s neck, the droplets of sweat that bead on the surface and he wants to lick it all. Hell, he wants to lick everything. Minhyuk shivers as the three fingers he has buried in his ass graze against his prostate, and Hyunwoo craves to be the one to touch him like that, feel his lover’s skin pulse with pleasure as he stutters out a command for more, more, _more_.

His head finally falls forward, Minhyuk’s other hand gripping forward at the sheets as he fucks his own fingers harder, trying to replicate the way his boyfriend does it. But the angle is awkward, as the old tale goes, and just the phantom thought of Hyunwoo being the one to make him keel over with his fingers alone…

“Please.” To Minhyuk’s shock, the word doesn’t come from his own lips. Neither of them are much for begging, too proud and too into dragging the pleasure from one another.

When Minhyuk blinks away the film that coats his dazed over eyes, he sees the image that has taunted his solo sessions: a glistening Hyunwoo, dark eyes and a clenched jaw as he tries to tear his arms away from their confines. A moan falls from the younger’s mouth, just as desire stings through his veins, itching at the surface.

He pulls his fingers out, getting a grip on his sanity so he can focus on the frustrated man before him. “Please, what?”

Hyunwoo knocks his head back against the headboard, the words probably somewhere residing on his tongue, too stubborn to come out. But he finally brings his head forward, looking the other in the eye. “Please, let me touch you.”

Minhyuk doesn’t mean to obey, doesn’t mean to crawl forward until he’s practically sitting on his boyfriend’s lap. He relishes in the beauty of it, not being the one tied up, the freedom to touch as he pleases. Hyunwoo’s body jerks from the touch just before he’s pushing into every soft caress.

Hyunwoo emits the softest growl as the other places a soft kiss behind his ear. It’s a sensitive area for the elder, and provoking such a place in his predicament is hell.

“You look so good like this,” Minhyuk whispers into his ear, pressing his forehead to the other’s temple as he watches the trail his fingertips make down the other’s golden skin. “So fucking tempting.”

The elder tries again, efforts in vain as the tie seems to be wrapped rather securely. He can’t help it, though. He just needs to feel, needs to have his boyfriend in his grasp to hold onto forever...wants to hold the other down and fuck into him until he can’t breathe-

“Really?” Hyunwoo gripes. “This is fucking hell.”

In a flash, Minhyuk looks to his boyfriend, eyes bright with concern. “Do you want to stop?”

Hyunwoo isn’t sure what exactly makes him hesitate; it could be Minhyuk’s more-than-ready willingness to make him comfortable, make sure he’s alright. It could also be the sheer curiosity shouting from the back of his mind about how it would feel to have this man ride him without being able to touch him.

“No,” he finally says. Even if he wanted to explain, he would not have been able to, with the swiftness that Minhyuk’s mouth was on his, licking into his mouth and Hyunwoo leaning in for more.

Suddenly everything is happening too quickly for Hyunwoo to keep up. He barely has time to hiss when Minhyuk has his hand wrapped around his cock, coating him with enough lube to make it slippery and gross (he’ll complain later but they both know he loves it). He has to catch his breath when the other starts sinking down, clench his eyes shut because even though it was hot before, the other is absolutely scorching and it’s painful in the best way.

Minhyuk sits there, breathing carefully as his body adjusts to his lover’s length. To be filled up is always the best feeling, but that’s a kink for another night (he doesn’t want to kill the poor boy). He can feel how stiff Hyunwoo is underneath him, the way he’s trying to keep his composure. Minhyuk smirks as a tremor runs through his own body, his movements small at first as he gets himself acclimated.

Hyunwoo always loved when Minhyuk rode him, loved that the other was so adamant on getting what he wanted, taking what he could and Hyunwoo would just enjoy giving anything he could. But this was new, having the other bounce on his cock with no way to hold onto him- he could probably cry (his eyes are definitely watering).

“Faster,” Hyunwoo groans into Minhyuk’s neck. The other has wrapped his arms and legs around him, and Hyunwoo is desperate for any contact he can get at this point. Minhyuk works his hips back and forth, grinding in the other’s lap and shaking with the effort of keeping himself up like this. It’s the unabashed and primal desire that keeps him moving, obeying the other as he works his hips just a bit faster, the squelching noises from the lube crude and melodic all at once.

With how flushed they are together, Minhyuk’s cock is trapped between, rubbing against the hard and soft planes of his boyfriend’s torso, and it’s too much. The only sounds he can get out are whimpers as he holds on tightly, pleasure shooting through his veins like morphine, and he’s numb to everything that isn’t his Hyunwoo.

“Gonna cum,” Hyunwoo grunts, having taken to thrusting his hips up as best he could, feeling the burn in his lower core both from out and within. His cock twitches at the way Minhyuk tightens around him, the way the other is barely hanging on and crying for it, chasing his own orgasm. He wants to let go but he can feel how close his baby is, how hard he’s working and he wants to feel him quake through his orgasm.

“Fuck,” Minhyuk finally sighs out, the edge just centimeters away. “Fuck, da-” he stops himself through clenched teeth, meteors bursting behind his eyelids as he finally tumbles over the edge. His cum smears on both their stomachs, as if either of them notices or cares. He’s only faintly aware of the way his nails drag into the other’s skin, gripping onto a wet surface and free falling into bliss.

It’s a high and helpless feeling, being bound like this. And Hyunwoo can only take the assault as he follows with his own orgasm, biting into the other’s shoulder to muffle the groans that rip from his throat. It’s not until he finally comes down enough does he notice the way his own nails dig into his palms. That doesn’t matter though because he’s leaning into Minhyuk’s chest, reveling in the way his boyfriend holds onto him, brings him impossibly closer as they both try to regain their breathing.

“I’ll untie you now,” Minhyuk announces, struggling to yank at the knots he created with one hand, not wanting to let his Hyunwoo go. It takes a bit of work, but they both sigh in relief when Hyunwoo is finally loose. Instantly he swings his arms around, cradling the other’s back and pulling him forward. Minhyuk croaks out a groan as his flacid member jostles inside him, still too sensitive.

“Did you like it?” Hyunwoo can hear the concern in Minhyuk’s voice, the worry. It makes him chuckle as he lifts his head, bringing the other down into a long, slow kiss. They way he licks his tongue into the other, it’s almost like he’s starving for more, and that can be dangerous.

“You can tie me up again.” He says this, but the way he holds the other, how he moves him to his will, it’s clear he doesn’t mean right now. Not being able to touch has made him crave it more, and he’s ready to indulge in every ounce of that.

Minhyuk gives an airy laugh even as his body tries to shy away from the onslaught of stimulation. “Good. I have so much I wanna share with you.”

Hyunwoo hums, licking at the other’s neck. “Sounds like you were giving me a preview there, at the end.” If Hyunwoo’s statement was to make the other embarrassed, he hadn’t succeeded.

“You have no idea...da-”

“Save it,” Hyunwoo stops him, leaning them both forward until Minhyuk is on his back. There’s the slightest shock to his widened eyes that makes Hyunwoo smile. “Another time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what D is for...


End file.
